Touch Me Again (I Dare You)
by Quillpens
Summary: After Jackson makes Stiles a target for his unnecessary violence, Derek has no choice but to intervene, leading to the pack finding out some interesting news. Established relationship!Sterek oneshot


Authors Note: I'm still working on Howl For Me. I promise I'll update soon, I just had this little bunny appear and I didn't hesitate to follow it down the hole.

Stiles groaned in pain under his breath as Jackson shoved into his chest and slammed him into the wall of lockers as they made their way out of the school. Hearing Stiles in pain, Jackson smirked and ran off, closely followed by Scott and then the rest of the pack. Scott found Stiles' eyes and shot him a look that clearly said "Well, it's Jackson, what do you want me to do about it?"

Stiles just glared and shook his head, a look that Scott missed, before slinking to the locker room to get ready for practice. As he sat on the bench and watched Scott and Jackson pal around on the field, Stiles smiled around the pain in his heart. He didn't mean to feel unwanted and replaced, but the way the pack, save Derek, had been treating him lately, he wanted nothing more to go home and shower off the day. Instead, Coach sent him onto the field for drills and he ended up getting head butted, tackled, bruised and clawed by Jackson who laughed and insulted him in tones that only he and Scott would be able to hear. Looking toward the bench for at least a little help, Stiles found that Scott was too preoccupied with Allison under the bleachers to care about what was happening to him.

Stiles swallowed his tears of emotional and physical pain and tried to keep up appearances until Coach told them to hit the showers and go home. Deciding to just skip the shower and avoid even more of Jackson's taunts, Stiles limped out to the parking lot, running down a mental list of his minor injuries as he went. Getting into his jeep and sighing after his very long, stressful day, he was looking forward to finishing his homework and resting, but just as he started his jeep, his phone went off in the passenger's seat. Reaching over to check it before he took off, Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his already aching back and shoulders into his seat. "Pack meeting right after practice. Try not to be late this time." - Derek. Putting the jeep in gear, Stiles grimaced and thanked whatever god there was that his dad had the night shift and wouldn't be home until the next morning.

As always, Stiles was the last one to get to the meeting due to being somewhat out of the loop from the werewolves he called friends, so while the rest of them carpooled with each other, Stiles had to get there on his own. Making his way into Derek's living room, he heard Jackson speak up from the other side of the house. "Ugh. Go away Stilinski. I've seen enough of your disgusting face today."

Stiles ignored the insult, but followed the offending werewolf's voice to the basement where the rest of the pack already sat in wait. Seeing Stiles limping down the stairs, Derek turned and sighed at him. "You're late Stiles. Are you okay?" Derek spoke gruffly from his spot in the middle of the room. Stiles smiled at the Alpha wolf and shook his head. "Yeah. Tripped in the hall today at school. I'm fine."

Derek looked Stiles over, taking in the boy's injuries and hearing the blatant lie in Stiles' heartbeat told Derek that something was indeed wrong, but ignored it for now, vowing to speak with Stiles later. After the meeting had ended, Derek called for a brief training session before anyone would be allowed to go home, much to Stiles' disappointment. With a groan, Stiles ran his already aching head back into the wall at which he sat against. "Derek? Can I just go home? It's been a long day."

Derek barked out a few orders to the pack then turned and growled at Stiles. "No. I need you to look up information on that vampire coven we came across last week. They haven't done anything yet, but I want to be prepared in case they do decide to start attacking. My laptop is in the kitchen on the center island. Go."

Stiles sighed and ran his hands down his face, but nodded anyway. "Alright fine. I'm going." As he went to get up from the floor, Stiles whimpered under his breath. His already sore and bruised muscles had become stiff from sitting too long and now it had become almost unbearable to move. Biting his lip to keep from tearing up at the pain, he slowly made his way to the stairs and winced when he looked up the stairs. It was only 18 steps, but he was sure he was either going to pass out or die by the time he made it halfway. From his left side where the wolves had started to train, he heard Jackson call him pathetic while Erica and Boyd laughed. Just as Stiles was about to say something snarky that would surely get his neck snapped, Derek was at Jackson's throat, throwing the Beta into the opposite wall before turning into his full wolf form and going for Stiles.

Watching the pack cower here they stood, Stiles barely had time to take in the whole scene before Derek was at his side, nosing and growling at his hip. Stiles gulped in fear, but couldn't help the surprised smile that graced his face, despite the pain he was in. "Hey big guy! What made you go full wolfy on Jackson, huh?" Stiles asked in a calm voice, looking over at Jackson who watched the pair wide eyed and scared.

Derek whined and pulled Stiles gently by the bottom of his pant leg over to where he had been previously against the wall. When Stiles had slid back down the wall to the floor, Derek was all over him, sniffing and licking at the injuries he could see. After a few tense moments from Stiles, Derek seemed to sense Stiles' panic and licked the boy's face, causing the boy to outright giggle and start running his hands through Derek's thick, silky fur. "Hey big guy, I'm alright, see? Just a few bruises, I'm fine."

Derek wasn't satisfied though and made that perfectly clear as he started pulling on Stiles' shirt. "Hey! Derek! Don't ruin another one of my shirts! I'll take it off, just hold on."

From the other side of the room, he heard the pack take a collective gasp at Stiles' actions. "You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get away from him Stiles!" Scott hissed.

Stiles just smirked, not letting his gaze waver from the wolf in front of him except the two seconds it took to pull his shirt off. "Aw, come on Scotty. Derek won't hurt me. Will you?" he asked as he moved away from the wall a little bit, letting Derek circle and sniff and lick every injury on Stiles' upper body. Just when he thought, Derek was done, the wolf licked at a still open wound from Jackson's claws, making Stiles gasp and whimper in pain. With that, the wolf was gone into a snarling frenzy.

Before anyone could react, the Alpha had crossed the room and bitten straight into Jackson's calf muscle, making the Beta scream in pain. With a gasp, Stiles ignored his own pain as best he could and dove onto Derek, pulling at the wolf's neck trying to get his attention away from mauling his pack mate. "Derek! Derek stop!"

With one more vicious growl and another clamp of his jaws, Derek let go and turned on Stiles, effectively knocking the boy to the floor. Once Stiles was flat on his back, Derek moved over him and licked at Stiles' face with a whine. Panting with the exertion, Stiles sighed to himself and ran his hands over as much of Derek's wolf body as he could reach; smiling and whispering to him. "Hey big bad wolfy. I'm okay. See? You didn't hurt me. Can we have Derek back now?"

Derek growled at him again and Stiles bit back a laugh. "Yeah, alright. Okay. I get it." Sparing a glance at the rest of the pack, Stiles couldn't help but blush and smile at their completely shocked faces and Jackson's pale and scared one as Boyd helped him staunch the bleeding from his leg. Stiles pulled Derek's head toward his mouth and whispered to the wolf, trying one last time. "Come on big guy. You got your point across to the pack and I'm safe now. Give me Derek back. I need Derek."

Again, the wolf growled and shook Stiles hands off his head, nosing at Stiles' throat. With a smile and a nod, Stiles bit his lip and closed his eyes, baring his throat to the Alpha. Hearing a few gasps from Scott and the girls on the other side of the room, Stiles just laughed softly whilst Derek licked and all but purred into Stiles' jugular vein.

When the wolf moved his head away, Stiles sat up and pulled the wolf's head to his chest and kissed in between the Alpha's ears. "That beats just for you, Alpha wolf. Only for you. Now I need Derek. I promise, I won't leave you, just gimme Derek. Come on." Stiles spoke softly, pulling back and kissing the wolf's nose, his muzzle and finally the tips of his ears. Stiles swore he saw the wolf smile before he shifted back into his human form, sans clothing.

Once Derek was his human self again, he wasted no time in pulling Stiles into his bare lap and nuzzling the life out of his human. "I was gonna kill him, Stiles. He hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you." Derek whined softly into Stiles neck. Shooting a look at Scott to go grab Derek a pair of pants, Stiles let himself smile and held tight to the Alpha. "You're here now. And I doubt Jackson will lay a finger on me ever again."

When Scott came back down and threw a pair of gym shorts in Stiles direction, Derek growled possessively into Stiles' skin, holding him tighter. Beaming, Stiles looked to Scott and winked, then to the pack who seemed frozen to the spot. Taking a moment to nuzzle Derek back, Stiles whispered to soothe the wolf. "Hey Alpha wolf, you need to get your shorts on and get the pack outta here. Think you can let me go for that long?"

After a few moments of silence, Derek took a deep breath of Stiles' scent before quickly letting go, pulling on his shorts and all but yanking Stiles back into his lap. With a fierce growl to his tone, he looked to the pack and flashed his eyes. "You ever let my mate be harmed again, especially by someone else in this pack, I'll kill every single one of you. Now get out."

Stiles bit back an outright laugh as the pack tripped all over themselves to get out of the house all except for Boyd and Scott who helped Jackson get back upstairs. The minute everyone was out of hearing range, Stiles smirked. "Mate, huh? I think I like that." Derek's only response was to make a guttural sound of want before carrying Stiles upstairs to take away every physical ache and emotional pain that the human had suffered at the hands of his pack mates.

If Stiles showed up at school the next day with a mating bite on his shoulder, reeking of the Alpha wolf's scent, the pack didn't dare voice their opinions on the matter.


End file.
